


Important

by ColorTeal



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorTeal/pseuds/ColorTeal





	Important

Drift had noticed Rodimus watching from the deck above far earlier, but the third-in-command wasn’t feeling up to interrupting himself to ask him why. Maybe it was something captain-ly, making sure Drift was still an able fighter, or... maybe he was watching him because of his Decepticon history. _No, scratch that_ , Drift thought to himself. Rodimus wouldn’t. He didn’t care about that now. At least, far less than so many others on this ship.

Drift found it hard to actually convince himself of this. Again. He punched and kicked at his target with more intensity, focusing on how each strike landed, how every contact was too hard for practice drills. He only came down here to practice form, not strength training, but here he was going at this cushioned pillar as if he’d die if he stopped.

“Drift?” He whipped around, finding Rodimus walking towards him. “You suddenly got really intense there, what happened?”

“I just… felt the need to quicken my pace. So I did just that.” Drift lied. “You’re usually not in here though. You should come by more often, and I mean down here, and not just the second level of this room.”

“I thought you’d be in here and I was. Uh.”

“You were..?”

“Looking for you.” Rodimus admitted, deciding to bite the bullet rather than weasle out. “It’s not important though, if you wanna get back to kicking that thing I’ll leave you to it.”

“You could have just called me.” Drift smiled, before moving to stretch. “Rodimus, I don’t mind you interrupting my training, or my meditation. Well, only sometimes on that last one.”

“I meant to, but you look really cool when you fight.”

“Rodimus, you were there for quite awhile.” Drift tilted his head, looking at Rodimus incredulously. “I saw you walk in. If it was important you would have just commed me, so wh-”

“It is important!” Rodimus interrupted. When Drift reached for the small sword still clinging to his side and making his way to the other two propped against the wall, Rodimus jumped in front of him, hands pressed out and shaking as he sputtered. “No! No no no nothing’s wrong! We’re not in danger. Or, well, uh, any danger that I’m aware of.”

Now Drift was concerned. “Is someone else in danger?”

“Nobody’s in danger.”

“Rodimus, the list of things you deem ‘important is very, very-”

Rodimus gently put his hands on each side of Drift’s face, thumbs on his cheeks as he pulled the white bot closer and kissed him.

“....Short?”

“What?” Rodimus had forgotten everything pre-kiss.

“...What? ...Was that the important thing?”

“Uh. That was it. Was it good?”

“Yes.” Drift grinned, leaning forward to peck at Rodimus. “Didn’t know you cared this much.”

 


End file.
